


Rose and Raven One Shots

by Bubblegum_Carden



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Carden/pseuds/Bubblegum_Carden
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring Rose Wilson and Raven from Teen Titans. They are always the endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas shopping

Raven was standing in front of the entrance of the biggest mall in Jump City. It was three days until Christmas. Snow had been falling so relentlessly that she had woken up to a car buried in by snow. Luckily, her neighbor Rose Wilson had helped her to dig it out. As payment, Rose had offered her a hot chocolate and assistance in the future if she needed it. Raven hadn’t thought that she would’ve cashed in her favour so soon.  
Rose had called her just as she had finished up at the office. She was desperately looking for a Christmas gift for her niece. It had taken her this long to remember to get anyone gifts. Rose worked as an army-training instructor and was in the middle of the practical part of it. It required her to go out of town and test the recruits in the harshest conditions. Raven was in town more than Rose was and knew what kids were into these days. Rose had offered her a coffee as thanks later.  
“Raven!”  
The purple-haired woman, in an even now seemingly ironed pantsuit with gloves and a scarf, turned to see the white haired Rose running up to her. She was wearing a thick coat, scarf and gloves. Her smile went all the way up to her good eye. The other had been scarred on a mission. She covered it with an eyepatch. Raven had never seen anyone smile as brightly as Rose. It was infectious and soon she found herself smiling as well.  
“Hello Rose.” She said as the drill sergeant pulled her into a hug. Raven melted into it. She felt safe around this woman. “Are you ready?”  
Rose nodded and they went into the mall. It took almost the entire night, but by the end of it, she had gifts for everyone she was spending Christmas with, except her niece.  
“Maya is going to kill me.” Rose said as they walked out of a store.  
“It’s not a complete loss.” Raven tried to comfort her. “We can come back tomorrow.”  
Rose looked at her with a smile that was genuinely surprised. “You’d come with me again?”  
Raven’s smile faltered. “Do you not want me to?”  
“Of course I do.” Rose said immediately. “I’d love it.”  
“Great.”  
They smiled at each other and decided to get some food before heading home. Rose had walked to the mall, knowing that Raven would have her car and take her home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven was deep in her paper work for the day. Her’s company owned many stores around the country that produced only things that people truly wanted. One of them had launched a new product today, and it was already on the verge of selling out. She had to give permission for the factory to produce more. This close to Christmas, she had to think of the implications of her action. Producing more of this product would mean that people would need to work overtime two days before Christmas. She picked up her phone. She got an answer after the third ring.  
“Hello Miss Roth.” A woman with a chipper voice answered.  
“Hello Mrs. Grayson.” She said with a hint of a smile. Kory’s voice calmed her usually cold demeanour. “I am at an impasse. I need your opinion as the head of staff at the factory.”  
She told her the problem. Kory was in thought for a minute.  
“Here’s my piece of advice.” Kory began seriously. “Your workers will do whatever you ask of them. You pay and treat them well. We have a lot of respect for you. If you ask this of them, they will do it without a second thought.”  
Raven nodded to herself. “Please begin production of an additional 500 units. Do not force them into it and reassure them that they won’t be frowned upon if they refuse to work overtime.”  
“You got it Miss Roth. Goodbye.”  
She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She signed the authorisation to begin production and had her assistant send it to the factory. She finished up for the day and made her way to the mall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I got a call from my niece today.” Rose said as the two of them were sitting in the food court. “She is very excited about what I’m bringing for her.”  
Raven chuckled and drank from her hot chocolate. “I’m sure she’ll love it once we find something.”  
Rose smiled at that. She liked the sound of ‘we’. The two of them had been neighbours for almost three years now. They saw each other most days, but there were long periods of time when she had to leave on training missions. This was the most time they had spent together in that time. She was enjoying it and she hoped Raven was as well.  
Her phone’s notification alert went off. Rose took out her phone and read in silence for a while.  
“Hey Rae, have you heard of a toy called ‘Make It Your Own’?”  
Raven smiled at the nickname she’d made up for her today. According to Rose, ‘Raven’ had become a mouthful. How, she couldn’t tell. She cleared her throat before answering.  
“It was launched only today. The basic idea of it, is to train a stuffed animal and battle it against others.” she said without hesitation. “The animals aren’t trained to cause severe damage. They play like lion cubs, until one of them is pinned.”  
Rose thought about it for a while. “Parents agreed to this?”  
“Studies were conducted and obviously objections arose.” she continued. “So they tested them with adults and most sales were to them. The programming the animals have are incorruptible. The Wayne Corporation helped with the development of it.”  
Rose’s eyebrows rose. “How do you know so much about this toy?”  
Raven smirked. “You don’t know what I do, do you?”  
“I just realised I don’t.” Rose chuckled nervously.  
Raven hummed, took a sip from her drink and answered. “I own various companies that produce limited edition products for the people. The ‘Make It Your Own’ is one of them.”  
Rose was stunned into silence.She knew that Raven was a business woman. She wouldn’t have guessed she was the most successful of their time.  
“You okay Rose?” Raven asked after a full minute had gone by and she hadn’t said anything.  
“Yeah,” she said awkwardly, “I just didn’t… Uhm…”  
“Take your time.” Raven said with a smirk.  
She enjoyed seeing the look on peoples faces when they figured out who she was. She enjoyed the fact that Rose hadn’t known who she was.  
“I’m sorry,” Rose said rubbing her hands over her face. “You must think I’m a weirdo now.”  
She laughed. A genuine laugh which made Rose feel warm inside. “It’s a cute look on you to be honest.”  
That was it. Rose blushed, not even trying to hide it. Raven looked at her watch.  
“We should get going before the stores close.” she stood up and put her jacket on. “If we’re lucky, we can get your niece that toy she wants.”  
Rose took a moment to calm her blushing face. She followed Raven into a store. That night, they didn’t find the ‘Make It Your Own’ toys, but she got Maya another gift which she could give her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raven was sitting at her desk at home, doing some work that didn’t need to be completed until after the new year. Her phone dinged. She had received a photo from Kory. She was smiling with every volunteer who was working overtime. Behind them, she saw the food she had ordered for them.  
Thank you  
She smiled and texted a short response.She went to bed that night, hoping that there would be enough ‘Make It Your Own’ toys for tomorrow.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock on her office door brought Raven out of her thoughts. It was Christmas eve. Her factory team had managed to produce the additional units. She looked up to see her assistant standing in the door.  
“Miss Roth, there’s a Rose Wilson here to see you.”  
“Send her in.”  
The white haired woman came into her office holding a shopping bag and wearing a huge smile.  
“Good day?” Raven asked as she moved to sit on her desk in front of Rose with her legs crossed.  
Rose continued smiling as she took a seat in front of the purple haired woman. She put the shopping bag down between her legs and bent down to get her item from the bag. Raven realized that she could feel Rose’s breath on her bare knees. She was wearing a pencil skirt suit today. The other woman’s never faltering smile was still there as she raised her head to look her in the eyes. Raven was so fixated on the blue in Rose’s eye that she didn’t catch the first part of what she was saying.  
“... free time, so I went to the mall.” Rose was saying. “Guess what I found.”  
Raven’s gaze turned to the package in Rose’s hands. She smiled when she recognised the product. She closed her eyes and smiled at Rose’s excitement.  
“I’m glad you found one Rose.” she said as she took the toy from her hands, inspecting it.  
“I can finally rest.” she said as she sat back in the seat and hung her head over the chair.  
“I suppose this means we won’t be meeting at the mall tonight.” Raven tried to hide the disappointment from her voice.  
Rose sat up almost immediately like she had just realized what she had done. Raven gave her the toy back and folded her arms across her chest.  
“Do you want to get dinner?”  
Raven’s eyebrows rose. A slow smile crept on her face. “Sure.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went for dinner that night. The two had a small argument over who would pay the bill. The waitress interjected and spill the bill in half.  
“I swear, when lesbians go on a first date, they always argue over the bill.” the waitress said as they settled it.  
Rose was frozen by the waitresses words. Raven laughed. A moment later, the two of them left the restaurant and were heading to Raven’s car. They got in and drove home in silence.  
“Rae?” Rose called to her as she headed to her door. She turned to look at her, keys in hand. “Do you want to come over to my place for a Christmas eve tradition?”  
It took her a minute to speak. She had been surprised to hear an invitation. Raven almost slapped herself. She shouldn’t be so surprised anymore. For the past three days, Rose had been really good to her. Not that she hadn’t been the entire time. She was actually really sweet.  
Focus Raven! Answer her question! She chastised herself in her mind.  
“I’d love to.”  
“Great! I’ll give you some time to change. I need you here in your pajamas. You can also bring your favourite mug.”  
With a promise to come by soon, Rose let Raven go into her house. She raced into hers, closed the door and growled to herself. What had she done? She’d invited Raven over to her house without even making sure it was clean. She opened her eyes and saw that the house looked okay. There were no dishes in the sink, there weren’t any clothes littering her living room and the house had been swept.  
She went to her bedroom and changed into her sleeping clothes. They were She started the kettle, turned on her television, got her Christmas eve DVD ready and brought out the heater to warm the living room. She went to the kitchen to plate some sugar cookies and get the ingredients for her favourite hot chocolate ready. As she turned on some Christmas music, her doorbell rang. Rose got a little nervous, but shrugged it off. She took a deep breath before opening the door.  
If she had just taken a drink, she would have spit it out. Her blue and yellow long sleeved sleeping clothes were nothing in comparison to Raven’s dark blue silk pajamas. Could silk hug a woman’s figure so perfectly? Rose saw that Raven was holding a dark blue mug, which gave her brain the needed distraction to focus on her guest.  
“Come on in.” Rose said with a smile. “I’m making hot chocolate.”  
“Christmas is indeed the season for gaining weight.” Raven said as she made her way to the kitchen. “I’m sure that I’ve put on a quite a bit of weight since the first of December.”  
As she put her mug on the island counter, Rose took in the shorter woman’s body.  
“Hm… maybe.” she said thoughtfully. “But you look good Rae.”  
“Thank you.” Raven looked at Rose in a way that made the blond feel self conscious. “You don’t look bad yourself.”  
Rose laughed and began filling their mugs with hot chocolate. Her Christmas eve tradition included hot chocolate, sugar cookies and cheesy Christmas movies. They cuddled up on the couch. They snacked, talked and drank while the movie was playing. They continued talking long into the night, coming closer together. Soon they were so close, that Raven could put her head on Rose’s shoulder. Three movies, 6 cups of hot chocolate and 2 packets of sugar cookies later, the two of them were tired out. Rose had her head in Raven’s lap.  
“I should go.” the purple haired woman said softly as her hand found its way into Rose’s hair.  
The other woman moaned at the feel of Raven’s fingers on her skull. “Could stay. I have a guest room.”  
She smiled. “Sure.”  
They slowly migrated towards the room, shutting down the television and heater as they went. Rose was hanging on to Raven as they walked. Usually she wouldn’t let anyone hang on to her like this, but the white haired woman was a special case. And she admitted that she liked it. Rose helped her find a blanket that was thick enough to withstand the snowy weather from outside. She sleepily got into the bed right next to her and fell into sleep without a second thought. She was safe and she was happy.

Rose felt a hand tracing up and down her spine. She melted into the feeling and cuddled closer to the person next to her. She felt the person chuckle and continue stroking her. She fell back into sleep, but woke up when the stroking stopped. She opened her eyes and looked into Raven’s purple eyes.  
Had this really happened? Had she just woken up in the arms of her beautiful neighbour? Had they spent all night close to each other?  
“You seem to be thinking hard there.” Raven teased. Rose blushed. The other woman cupped her cheek, running her thumb over her bottom lip. “I… I’d like to give you a kiss Rose. Are you okay with that?”  
Rose couldn’t do anything but nod. Raven took a breath and leaned into her. Their lips touched softly. The kiss was a tester. Both women wanted to know if this could work. From what they were feeling now, it seemed like it could. This was worth exploring.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m here!” Rose yelled as she opened the door to her father’s home carrying a giant bag of gifts.  
A loud cheer could be heard from the living room. She walked right in and saw her entire family around the Christmas tree. They were wearing matching yellow, red and dark blue Christmas shirts. Yeah, her family was crazy about this holiday. Her mother was the first one to stand up. Lili was a small Asian woman who was a ball of energy. Her father Slade, on the other hand, was a muscular stoic man who still mustered up a smile when he wanted to. Which didn’t happen much, unless he was being sarcastic. Her brothers Wade, Grant and Joseph smiled at her brightly. Everyone took turns hugging her. Her niece Maya grabbed onto her leg. The laughter and chatter died down when they all heard the front door close. Rose rolled her eyes. This was the problem with everyone in her family being in the military. They were never really off-duty.  
Raven had followed the noise of the family to the living room. When she turned the corner, she saw six pairs of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes staring at her. Rose got out of her families hugs and stood next to her.  
“Everyone, this is…”  
“Raven Roth, the owner of Roth Enterprises!” Maya finished for her.  
“Well, I was going for ‘just Raven’, but yeah sure.”  
Rose’s brothers and niece literally lifted Raven and brought her to the couch. They bombarded her with questions. Rose had warned her about her family before they got there. She was glad that Raven was taking this without complaint. She wanted her to fit in with her family. She needed her to.  
Lunch was soon served and the family’s non stop conversations continued. They went on long after lunch and well into the cheesy Christmas movie tradition. Rose and Maya sat on either side of Raven while they watched.  
By the end of the movie, Maya had become very impatient and wanted to open her Christmas gifts. The family gathered under the Christmas tree, Lili having organised everyone’s present into a neat pile. Raven saw that there was a pile for her as well.  
“This is from Slade and me.” Lili said as she handed Raven a present.  
She hadn’t expected to receive any presents from Rose’s family because she had only been invited to the family Christmas party that morning. She took the gift with a thanks and opened it. She carefully took out the Christmas sweater that was inside of it.  
“I had made it for you this morning.: Lili said. “I hope it fits.”  
Raven smiled with tears in her eyes. To her, this was the best gift she had ever received. Rose put a hand on her back as comfort.  
“Thank you Lili.”  
The matriarch of the Wade family squeezed her hand in comfort. She didn’t know much about the woman, but seeing her interact with her family showed that she did not know much about family love. In that moment, Lili decided to adopt her as her own child.  
The rest of the present were opened. Raven had asked Rose what else her family would have wanted and she got it for them without a second thought. She had gone to the factory that morning, despite Rose’s objections. Maya had loved her ‘Make It Your Own’ toy and Raven helped her program it. The rest of the day was spent with laughs, a fight over who got the best present and Christmas carols.  
When it was time to go, Maya had fallen asleep in Raven’s arms, cuddling her new stuffed lion toy and Rose was in the other room with her brothers and father. Lili packed the leftovers for her kids. When she finished, she joined Raven in the living room.  
“I’m so glad you were here today Raven.” Lili said to her. “Rose had been talking about someone for the longest time. I hope it works out between the two of you.”  
Raven got warm. “I do too. I really like her.”  
“That should be enough for now. People in the military can be difficult sometimes. I hope you’ll call me if you need any advice.”  
Raven nodded and took Lili’s hand. Rose came around the corner with her brothers and father. Raven handed Maya over to her father and took Rose’s hand.  
“Thank you all for having me.” she said. “I hope we can do this again soon.”  
“Of course.” Slade said with a smile. “We’d love to have you again too.”  
They bid the family farewell and made their way home. Rose, who had driven them to her families home, parked in her driveway.  
“I’m really glad you came along Rae.” she said as they got out of the car.  
“I’m really glad you invited me Rose.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. Their smiles were wide when they separated. “Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?”  
“Yeah.” if it were possible, Rose’s smile had gotten brighter. “I’ll go get my things.”  
“I’ll be waiting for you.”


	2. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose breaks into Titan Tower. Mature content warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I posted this on Fanfiction.net a while ago. I'm slowly migrating my stories from there over here. Leave a review if you can. - BC

The Titans returned to their T shaped tower on a small island in the oceans of Jump City exhausted and bruised. For the past two hours, they had been chasing and fighting Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke and his daughter Rose Wilson aka Ravenger. They had received a tip that the mercenaries were in Jump City for work. Their work included killing. Robin, the team leader of the Titans, found out that they were targeting one of the elite members of the city. They couldn't allow that, thwarted the attack, tried arresting them, but it led to nothing. Robin promised the two assassins that they would be caught one day before succumbing to his injuries. Cyborg had rebooted first, helping each Titan up.

The team's elevator doors opened in the common room. Cyborg fell on the couch with the grace of a boulder causing a green hamster to roll off of his head. The shifted hamster landed on its back on the couch and shifted into its human form. The green-skinned Beast Boy carefully placed his hand on his left ribs. Deathstroke had gotten in a kick at the shapeshifter which made him feel like he had a broken rib. Starfire and Robin stepped out of the elevator next, Koriander, the alien princess didn't have any bruises on her, thanks to her alien super strength. She helped Robin onto the couch. The leader had a few more noticeable bruises on him. He didn't have any problems being the only human in the team. However, he found it very disadvantageous when it came to healing after a battle. The others healed in hours, where it took him days or weeks. Robin's determination to catch Deathstroke and Ravenger left him more bruised than the rest. Raven came out of the elevator last. The demi-demoness stared at her teammates. She had been careful during the pursuit, avoiding being injured too badly. Ravenger had almost managed to pin her, but Starfire had helped her out of that situation. Raven put her hoodie down.

"Robin, Garfield," the two injured boys turned to look at her, "I can heal you if you want me to."

Beast Boy made a move to get up from the couch, but Raven stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. Casting a non-verbal spell, her white glowing eyes being the only tell, she effortlessly healed the green-skinned boy's injuries. She moved to Robin once she was done with Beast Boy.

Robin thanked her before standing up, pain-free. "Alright Titans, I think we could all use a break after tonight. Go get comfortable while I make dinner."

The Titans did as told. Each of them retreated to their rooms and took their time relaxing. Robin was a perfectionist in every aspect of his life. The Titans had an hour before their meal would be ready.

Raven got into her room and shut the door behind her. She used her powers to get out of her suit. She covered herself with a bathrobe and hovered around her room, picking up a book she had been trying to finish. She positioned herself over her bed and opened her book to try reading. Lately, her emotions had been going out of control. There had been a big change in her private life and it was affecting her emotions. After reading the same sentence five times, Raven decided to give up on reading and meditate instead. She did not want to lose control tonight. She got into her meditating position and started chanting her mantra.

Exactly an hour later, Robin called the Titans to dinner. He had prepared a vegetarian casserole in consideration of Beast Boy. The other Titans didn't mind. They had agreed to keep their diets balanced. The Titans sat around their dinner table, all of them in their most comfortable clothing. Raven had come down in her dark blue robe and slippers, Starfire wore a purple t-shirt that hung over her shoulder and black yoga pants, Garfield was in a white vest and jean shorts, Cyborg – who couldn't really change his appearance all that much because he was half-robot – stayed the same and Robin was in a red shirt and yellow surfer shorts. The Titans ate and cleaned up quietly. While the others went up to their rooms, Robin and Raven stayed behind to activate the tower's defenses. They followed the others, bid each other goodnight and went to their own rooms. Raven changed into her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a purple vest and whatever underwear she currently had on. Tonight they were a black lace pair. She fell face-first into her bed and sighed deeply.

Her day had started off normal. The team had responded to a call about a robbery at the bank. They had dealt with it and returned to the tower. A few hours later, Batman had called with Intel on Deathstroke's newest target. The dark night had however neglected to inform them that the marksman was working with his daughter. Even though they had to fight their way through the fierce Ravenger, they managed to stop her father from sniping the Mayor of Jump City. That's when the two-hour chase began. The father-daughter duo proved to be formidable. Raven was sure that they could have escaped five minutes into the chase, but something was keeping them close to the Titans. She knew what it was and she was afraid to tell the others. It would cause a war within the team and she did not want to be the cause of drama.

"You'll suffocate Rae."

Raven shot up from her bed and hovered with her hands covered in dark energy. The voice had come from the corner of her room. The body belonging to the voice stepped into the light shining from Raven's window. The white-haired Rose Wilson was standing in full gear, arms folded and smirking at the floating half-demon. Raven landed on her bed and released the breath she had been holding in. Rose made her way onto the bed, cupping Raven's face in her hands.  
"You need to stop breaking into the tower," Raven whispered while putting her arms around her girlfriend and pulling Rose's body close. "Robin would lose it if he knew there was a glitch in his security system."

"How else will I see you?"

Raven wanted to remind the woman in front of her that she had spent two hours chasing her that very day, but Rose's hand had begun a steady rhythm over her body. Raven squeezed her eyes shut. The woman in front of her was the reason she was having trouble controlling her emotions. She liked her a lot. Three months into their secret relationship, Raven had realized that it was more than that. Now six months in, both women were clear on where they stood.

"Rose…"

The young woman responded by planting her lips on Raven's neck. This made her shiver. Rose carefully laid her on her back, laying her body next to hers.

"I've missed you Rae."

The white-haired girl kissed her way down Raven's body, starting from her collarbone. She threw her head back and moaned. Rose went back up to kiss Raven's lips. The two girls looked at each other in the eye, showing nothing but love. Raven pushed a random strand of her girlfriend's white hair behind her ears and tried pulling her face down. Rose resisted and held a finger up indicating to Raven, that she wanted her to wait. She got up on her knees, detaching her gear from her hips, arms, and boots. She undressed until she was left in only her undershirt and underwear. Raven, who had been fixated on the undressing woman in front of her, pounced on her as soon as she was done.

She pulled Rose's undershirt off followed by her own. Rose tackled Raven this time, pressing their bodies as closely together as they could be. The two women kissed passionately, enjoying their proximity. Rose left Raven's lips and trailed kisses down her stomach. When she got to the waistband of her underwear, she pulled them off with her teeth. Her nose brushed over the dark-haired woman's sensitive spot, making her squeal in delight. This made Rose smile. She loved Raven, even more, when she could get her to make cute noises. She put a leg between hers and looked down on her. Her hand slowly trailed down to Raven's center. Before she moved any further, the two kissed each other.

"I love you, Rose." Raven said softly.

"I love you too Raven. Breaking into the tower is worth it." Rose took off her boxer shorts and put her hand back where it was. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always."

With that word, the two women spent the rest of their time together listening to the other moan and taking joy in bringing the other pleasure.


	3. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Raven do the girlfriend tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is a gamer on Youtube. Raven reluctantly goes in front of the camera for the first time.

A camera starts up and Rose Wilson appears dressed in a black vest. She has her white hair up in a messy bun. She is sitting on a bed.

"Hi everyone. It's Rose, welcome to my channel. I know that I'm not in my gaming studio, but I really wanted to share something from my personal life. If you don't like things like that, here's a link to me securing another win in Apex Legends." She points up to the screen where a box appears. "For those of you who are still here, I have FINALLY convinced my sulky girlfriend to do the girlfriend tag with me." She looks to her left. "Are you ready Rae?"

"As I'll ever be," Raven says off-screen.

"Then come on in here."

Raven walks into the frame and sits next to Rose who has a goofy smile on her face. She is wearing a long purple shirt with a vest underneath. Raven looks at her girlfriend and blushes noticeably. "Can we get on with this?"

Rose laughs and faces the camera, "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Raven. She has never been seen on this channel, but her voice has been heard, yelling at me off-camera. Queue clip show!"

A collage of clips play. Rose is playing video games and Raven's voice can be heard in the background asking her to take care of various tasks ranging from helping her with their dog, helping her with a tech problem and helping her with getting the groceries out of the car. The clip ends and Rose is looking at Raven.

"You know that you can't pause live games right Rae?"

"I do now."

"Kiss before we start?" Rose asks with a huge grin on her face.

Raven blushes again, but grabs Rose's face and kiss her quickly. Rose smiles satisfied and grabs a piece of paper.

"Question one, how did we meet?"

"We met at the annual dance that Jump City East and West High hold. It took us only three months after to start dating."

"Question two, what made you realize you were in love?" Raven is in thought so Rose starts. "I realized I was in love with Raven the day she kicked Robin's ass for constantly telling her I was a bad influence on her."

Raven groans at the memory. "There comes a time when your friends need to get over your choices and support you. My volleyball captain, and best friend Dick, also known as Robin, just wouldn't. So I kicked his ass."

Rose looks at Raven with adoration. "So hot. What about you?"

"I knew I loved you when I accidentally walked in on you changing from your judo clothing. You were half-naked and I couldn't get you out of my head for three weeks after. Am I allowed to be so graphic on YouTube?"

"If certain YouTubers can make videos about suicide forests, I think we're good. Question three, when are our birthdays and who is older?"

"Rose's birthday is July 23rd. I'm older by four years."

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, I dated a senior in high school," Rose smirks before continuing. "Raven's birthday is the fitting October 31st. I can make ghost and old lady jokes in one go."

Raven smirks.

"Question four, does anyone disapprove of your relationship?"

Raven looks at the camera, smirking. "Not anymore."

Rose laughs. "It's been four years. All the haters got over it. Next question, who does public displays of affection the most? That would be me."

"I hate drawing attention to myself. I'm already paler than most humans on earth and having my girlfriend kiss me in public draws more attention to me."

"I love teasing her about it." Rose looks at the paper. "Next question, who pays when you go out?"

Rose rolls her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Raven doesn't see this and answers the question. "I do."

"Tell them why Raven," Rose says without looking at her.

"I make more money than Rose does and I would prefer that she spend her money on important things."

"Tell them how I feel about it."

"She hates it."

"Sooooo much. But Raven carries her credit card and I carry cash which makes me paying for things a bit difficult. The only time I can ever pay for things is when we go to places that only accept cash."

"Cards are convenient Rose. The transactions are quick and you don't have to wait for change."

Rose sighed loudly. "Who takes longer to get ready in the morning? I got this one sweetie. That would be me. My hair alone takes 15 minutes."

"All I have to do is blow-dry my hair."

Rose sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend and looks at the paper. "Who's more romantic and what's the most romantic thing the other has ever done? Uhm, I'd have to say me. I surprised Raven with a fancy dinner at her favourite restaurant."

"Little did she know that I own the restaurant, so I kind of paid for the meal." Raven cuts in with a smirk. "I surprised Rose with whipped cream lingerie once."

Rose blushes while Raven smirks at the camera. Rose clears her throat and looks at the paper.

"Question eight, can you speak other languages besides English?" Rose puts the paper down and looks at the camera. "Raven speaks German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit and a language called Azaranian. She might be the only one on the planet who speaks the last one."

"Rose speaks Russian and German."

"Where was your first date?"

"We went to the movies."

"Have you discussed marriage and/or kids?" Rose puts the paper on the bed, leans back and motions to her girlfriend to provide the answer.

Raven looks at the camera. "Yes, we've spoken about it. Rose wants a girl and a boy. I am only willing to carry one of those two."

"Wouldn't it be funny if we had twins?" Rose interjects.

Raven chuckles. "We've been dating for four years, so I guess marriage is definitely on the table."

"Hey, Raven?"

While she had been answering the question, Rose had gotten down on one knee and taken out a ring. Raven turns to her and gasps, eyes wide.

"Final question, will you marry me?"

"Is this for real?" Raven asks with her hands covering her mouth.

"So real Rae."

Raven covers her face with her hands and laughs. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Raven tackles her out of the camera frame and laughter is heard. The frame jumps ahead and shows Raven sitting on Rose's lap. She has her engagement ring on and is smiling widely. Rose gives her a kiss on the cheek before continuing.

"Thanks for watching us do the girlfriend tag. If you want to watch me play any and all video games, like and subscribe to my channel. Remember to ring the bell to get notified whenever I post a new video. See you around."


	4. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long fight with Trigon comes to an end.

The fight with Trigon and his armies had been going on for days. The world was a mess. Jump City had become unrecognizable, even the famous T-shaped Titans Tower had been leveled. Nothing stood on the island anymore. The attack had come so suddenly that there had been no time to evacuate the city. Most of the inhabitants of Jump City were dead. The ones who managed to survive had not been able to get rescued. Trigon had formed a force field over the city. No one could go in or out. No help could come in. No help would get in.

The Teen Titans had been putting up their best fight against Trigons army. The people they had managed to save had run off as soon as it was safe. No matter how much the Titan leader Robin had tried pleading with them that there was no escape, they left anyway. At this point in the battle, the Titans were going with the motions. They fought Trigons goons, set up a safe house, were invaded, fought off the goons, set up a safe house and were invaded. Over and over and over again. The fight had been going on for so long, even Cyborg stopped keeping track of the days. Starfire had been tasked with trying to find a way out. She had flown as high and as fast as possible, trying to find the weak spot of the force field. She had been unsuccessful. Beast Boy had stopped making jokes. Even he had stopped seeing hope in their situation. Slowly, the Titans were beginning to accept their fate.

Raven flew into their latest safe house exhausted from her perimeter patrol. She fell on her knees as soon as she entered. The first to run to her was Rose Wilson, the ex-villainess who had joined the Titans as soon as the attacks started. She allowed Raven to lean on her as she held her. The purple-eyed teen turned to her friends.

"We are the last ones in Jump City." She said in a whisper, "I can only sense Trigon and his army."

Robin, who was sitting by a fire, squeezed his fists tighter. Cyborg bowed his head, Beast Boy fell on the floor and Starfire held her hand over her heart. Raven and Rose touched their foreheads together as they held each other. There was a long moment of silence as each Titan let the implications of Raven's message sink in.

"Then we go out tomorrow and face Trigon again." Robin stood up and looked at his team. "If we are going to die, better do it facing the enemy. However, if any of you want to run, make your choice now."

There was a contemplative pause. The exhaustion the Titans felt, made it difficult to decipher the emotions on their faces as they thought.

"Why you gotta insult us like that man!" Beast Boy yelled with tears in his eyes. "We've been through so much shit together. Do you really think we would bail now?"

Robin looked down, a tear coming out of his mask. He removed it and wiped his tear away. This was not the first time that the team had seen their leader maskless. Raven gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up. Raven limped over to Robin, taking his face in her hands. Robin's blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"We're here Robin. Together. Teen Titans until the end."

The young witch held the boy wonder as tightly as she could. He hugged back just as fiercely. The rest of the Titans joined in on the hug. Soon, they were all crying. They fell on the floor and cried it all out. Soon they broke apart to ready themselves for what would be their final battle together. Knowing that this was the end was bittersweet for everyone. The Titans went to bed, Robin taking the first shift as always. The rest of the team went to sleep huddled around the fire.

When the sun rose the next morning, each Titan got their gear together. Raven fixed the patches on their clothes. If they were to face her demon father, they would do it looking put together. They raced towards Trigon's lair in the Jump City Central Park. He had built a throne for himself there. Robin and Rose were on motorcycles which they had kept fueled by stealing gas from gas stations around them. The other Titans were flying. Beast Boy had changed into an eagle to keep up. They attacked the forces surrounding Trigon's throne with such force that it took little time to get to the demon king himself. Raven flew to the front of the group as she crushed one of his henchmen's skulls. More appeared and the Titans got ready, but Trigon raised his hand. They stood down. The Titans still stood ready to fight.

"You've killed everyone in Jump City." Raven yelled at her father, "What else do you want?"

"Child, do not ask questions you know the answers to," Trigon said in his demonic voice.

"I want to hear you say it. When you do, it becomes real."

The other Titans were still on their guard, but they understood what Raven was doing. She wanted her father to say that they would die. She wanted to give them the security that their lives would end today.

"I want your deaths," he said with a smile.

"We'll fight you!" Robin said.

"You have fought valiantly Teen Titans. Your deaths will come quickly."

The demon king flicked his hand forward, sending the Titans flying out of his lair. They landed hard on top of the remains of Zippy's Pizza. It had been the Titans, especially Cyborg and Beast Boy's, favorite pizzeria. The cast out Teens helped each other stand up. They looked towards the lair and saw a bright light shining. They realized that it was a bomb that had gone off. It would level the city and them along with it. The Titans resigned themselves to it. Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg and watched the approaching wave. Starfire flew into Robin's arms and started sobbing. Rose took Raven into her arms and kissed her. Once they broke it, the two touched their foreheads together. Rose started singing quietly so only Raven could hear.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take… my sunshine… away."

The wave consumed the Titans and for the first time since it was founded, Jump City was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad.


End file.
